Family again
by countrynciscatlover
Summary: This story worked out perfect as a two in one. To celebrate my one year being on fanfiction instead of writing about the team finding McGee's book on fanfiction I wrote a wedding fic and it also could be a story to kick off season 11. This story is set about fours years after Ziva left I can't say thank you enough to Loverofallthingsmusic for editing this story. This story is an AU


**A/N: So this time last year, I found this website while looking for spoilers for season 10. Instead of the team finding out McGee's book is on FanFiction, I decided to write a wedding fic (and also thanks to re-runs of Friends). Please note that even though Bishop is a lot younger, my story would not work without her and I will still be a NCIS fan till the final episode. I hope this is how it ends. Avi is pronounced like Ava**

**You know you're a fan of NCIS when: Your homeroom teacher starts talking about Gibbs's rules but does not say anything about the show or Gibbs's rules, and you know what she is talking about.**

**Spoilers: None, unless GG uses this in 3 to 5 years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or the characters they play. And I don't own any of Gibbs rules that are mentioned. But I own Tony's Cousin Kristal (or Kristy like the team calls her)and her husband Matt.**

**Enjoy reading. –KK :)**

**p.s I know said it a lot but Thank you to the user Loverofallthingsmusic for taking time and editing this story. Sending you virtual hug.**

"What are you doing back here in DC? I thought you were gone!" Tony said to the woman who stood in front of him, holding two children about three years old, one on each hip. He could not believe this. He had enough on his mind already. Not only was he about to marry the woman he thought could get rid of the void that the love of his life (the person standing right in front of him now) left in him, tomorrow, but now he also had to deal with the woman that he had forced himself to let go of three years ago, the one with a little girl and a little boy on her hips.

She snapped him out of his thoughts, "Well, I am obviously not, and I need to tell you something. Well, actually two things."

"Yeah, sure. Come on in, Ziva. You can put those two down on my bed, if you'd like."

She stepped into the apartment and went into his room to set the twins down. When she walked out of room, she looked back and saw the picture that he took of her in Paris, and the Star of David necklace she gave him when she said to him so many years ago, "This is not 'Goodbye', it's a 'See you later,'" she remembered her saying that to him. Ziva walked into the living room, and Tony waved for her to sit next to him on the couch.

Tony awkwardly began the conversation by asking, "Before we start talking, would you like something to drink? I mean, I have water and stuff like that..."

"Thank you for the offer, Tony, but I am fine right now. Ask me as many questions as you want. I will answer them to the best of my ability, and when you are done, I will tell you the two things I came by to tell you."

"Okay. Fair enough. First question. How do you know I still live in the same place?"

Ziva chuckled slightly at this. "Well, for one thing, you're Anthony DiNozzo. You don't do well with change, and two, the first person I ran into when I landed was Kristal. She told me everything about you, including that you are getting married tomorrow."

Tony could hear the disappointment in her voice. He was glad she ran into Kristy, though he was also fairly surprised that she actually recognized Kristy. Being the agent the FBI went to for a lot of the undercover assignments, Kristy had gone through a lot of change since Ziva saw her last.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

Ziva didn't even notice the small tear running down her cheek until Tony brushed it away and said, "You know you don't have to answer, right?"

"No, Tony, It is fine. I found out a month after- well, you know..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, Ziva, I know. So they're..." He didn't even need to finish the question. She just nodded and said, "Yes."

He sighed heavily and asked, "So that makes them three, almost four. What're their names?"

Ziva answered quietly, "Yes, in fact, they turn four, two months from tomorrow. I named my-" she corrected herself, "our daughter, Avigail Antonella David. Her first name is basically 'Abigail', only with Hebrew spelling. You pronounce it the same way, only it has a different spelling. Instead of calling her Abby, I call her 'Avi' for short. I named our son Asher Jethro David, or A.J. for short."

Tony was glad she named the twins after half of the team.

"Why is Avi's middle name the female version of my name?" he wondered aloud. He didn't really mean to say that out loud, and he quickly said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It is okay, Tony, and to answer your question, when she was born she looked exactly like me, except for her beautiful green eyes. They reminded me of yours."

He was smiling now, and Ziva chuckled "Asher looks exactly like you, it's scary, from your smile to the non-stop talking and pranks, to the love of movies. He only has my eyes."

"So what you're basically saying is that Avi acts like you, and AJ acts like me, just with reversed eye color?"

"Yes, and Avi also picked up the love-of-movies trait as well." "What can I say? The kids picked up one good trait!" Tony said, as he and Ziva laughed.

After their laughter died down Tony asked,"I have one more question, what were the two things you were going to tell me?" "Well, I was going tell you, 'Congratulations' on the wedding. I stopped by your bride-to-be's place and asked if you were there. She said no, but since I was a friend Tony's, I am her friend as well. She invited me to your wedding. I was wondering if you wanted me and the twins there." "Of course, Ziva! I want all three of you to be there! The question is, do you want to be there?"

"You will find out tomorrow, Tony."

"Okay." They stared into one another's eyes for a long while, wordlessly speaking what they were too embarrassed to say out loud.

"Tony, I know this is wrong of me to ask with two kids down the hall, and you getting married tomorrow...but is it ok if I kiss you one last time for sake of moving on?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Ziva!" With that, their lips touched. All the physical and emotional pain that had built up since the last time they saw one another vanished. Then, they fell asleep together on the couch.

Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Kristal's husband, Matt, all stood in the hallway as both Abby's, Kristal, and Ziva showed up. Tony and Ziva did not say anything to one another. They only smiled knowingly. They had no regrets about the night before. Everyone went silent as Kristal spoke up, "Okay, before we get this show on the road, let's start by giving my cousin some words of encouragement. Gibbs, will you start off?"

Gibbs nodded his head. "Don't mess this up, Borin."

Borin answered right away, "Well, this for all of us but mostly for Tony and McGee. Keep your knees slightly bent. Okay! McGee's turn!"

McGee thought for a minute then came up with something, "This will be good practice for in a couple of months, Abby."

Ziva looked up, shocked, just now noticing the engagement ring on Abby's left hand. By everyone else's reactions, they already knew. She made a mental note to congratulate them later.

"Don't let your eyes wander around the room," Abby finally decided. "Ziva, your turn."

She hadn't expected getting called on, but she knew what she was going to say.

"Don't stare at your shoes. Ducky?"

"I was going to the same thing as Ms. Borin," Ducky admitted. "Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy stood there awkwardly until he eventually answered, "I was going to say the same thing as Ziva, and look straight ahead. Back to you Kristy."

Kristal smirked and said, "All I have to say is, don't do a 'Ross moment', like on _Friends_." Everyone laughed because Kristy was just like her cousin, only she quoted TV series not movies. "Matt your turn." He thought about it for a minute then decided then said "try to clear your mind."

Ziva didn't know where to sit, but Vance asked her sit with him and his family. She felt comfortable around the people that she used to call family. This morning was when Ziva had figured out the twins really liked Tony's movie collection and Tony all around. When the rest of the team had met Avigail and Asher, AJ liked Gibbs because they shared the same middle name. It was the same way with Avigail when she meet both Abby's. All three had decided to dress up as _Thing One_, _Thing Two_, and _Thing Three_ for Halloween. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music. Everyone stood as Hannah Bishop walked down the aisle with her dad. The place was filed with NCIS agents, her family, and even Fornell was there. Half of the NCIS agents were there to protect the director, but when he let Ziva sit with him, he released some of them of their position for the day.

Ziva and the others were impressed that Tony took all the advice to heart. That is, until the vows came.

The minister said, "Anthony would you repeat after me"

Tony nodded his head, 'Yes', and the minister continued, "I, Anthony Dinozzo Jr,"

"I, Anthony Dinozzo Jr,"

"Take Hannah Bishop to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"Take Ziva David to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

Everyone gasped, except for Gibbs and Kristal. Gibbs was smirking, and Kristal was whispering, "I didn't mean it seriously..." just loud enough just for everyone who was standing near her to hear.

Tony apologized to everyone and sat down.

Hannah went to Ziva and said, "I know that he will never get over you so I think that it is best for you to marry him, not me."

Before Ziva had time to protest, she was get dragged by the hand to the back of the church. They were standing in the hallway where they had convened before the wedding started.

Hannah put the veil on Ziva and said, "Perfect! You don't have to worry about the purple dress and silver heels or anything, since they match the colors of the wedding. One more thing-" With that, she went outside and gathered all the flowers she could find, went back inside, and handed them to Ziva.

"I wasn't smart enough to grab my flowers from Abby, so these will just have to do. Come on!"

They linked arms and went back inside. Everyone was still where they were when they left.

Bishop whispered to Ziva, "I'll keep an eye on the twins," before she said out loud, "I, Hannah Bishop, give permission for Ziva David to marry Anthony DiNozzo Jr. in wedlock."

Tony looked up and grabbed Ziva's arm and mouthed "Thank you" to Bishop. She smiled brightly and went to sit were Ziva had sat only minutes before.

This time the vows went smoothly, and the ceremony went on quickly. The next thing Ziva knew was that Tony was kissing her! When the preacher announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo Jr," everyone around them was clapping, but they were lost in one another's eyes.

1 year and 2 Months later

"Are you ready for this, Tony?" "Yes. I am, Ziva,"

"Okay," she said quietly. Then she yelled, "Avigail Antonella! Asher Jethro!"

"Yes, Ima?"

They both came down the stairs at the same time, then it hit Avi, "Are the babies bothering you, Ima?" Ziva said, "No, sweetie. I am just fine."

Ziva was 7 months along with another set of twins. Tony and Ziva decided keep the sexes and names a secret until they were born, even though they knew they were having a boy and a girl. The girl's name was Hannah Carmela, the boy's was Timothy Fabian. Hannah had helped a lot with what Tony was about to ask Avi and AJ, it seemed right to name their daughter after her. And Abby and Tim named there little boy Anthony Dillon, do it kinda makes sense

"Well, what do you want to tell us?"

Tony spoke up, "Well, your mother and I have been discussing it, and when the twins get here, you two will be the only ones in the house who will not be DiNozzos...So what I'm asking you two is that-" By this time, he was down on one knee. The twins and Ziva laughed at him. "Will you, Avigail Antonella, be my daughter? And you, Asher Jethro, be my son?"

The twins nodded "Yes", then Tony got up, walked over to the coffee table, and got the envelopes marked with their names, handed it them, and said "Happy 5th Birthday, guys!" Kneeling at eye level with them, he watched them open their envelops eagerly. Inside the envelopes were their new birth certificates. On Avi's, it said 'Avigail Antonella Dinozzo'. On AJ's certificate, it said 'Asher Jethro Dinozzo.'

They both stared at one another, talking with their eyes. At the same time, they threw their little arms around Tony's neck, and said simultaneously, "Thank you, Abba!" and, "I love you, Abba!" Tony couldn't tell who said what, and he didn't even care they called him 'Dad' in their native tongue. For once, he felt like he did something right. Because with the twins, the one that were hugging him and the ones on the way, and with Ziva back in the U.S, he felt as though everyone was a family aging.

**A/N: I got the kids' names from different baby names websites. Now that you read it, please review, and tell me whether this story is good or bad.**


End file.
